perpetuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Assignments
Corporations - the funders of the Perpetuum Project - are offering missions and assignments to every participating Agent for a certain amount of money. Assignments can only be accepted while docked into a terminal. Assignments have two main purposes: they always provide you a certain amount of money, and you can also earn the trust of the contractor corporation, additionally, they can also provide tokens which can be used to puirchase faction items. Improving your relationship towards a corporation is a key factor of gaining a higher facility ratio on terminals. Completing missions of the same contractor corporation will result in an improvement of this relationship, allowing you to accept missions of higher level with of course higher rewards. Old missions do not go away when you get access to higher level missions, but repeatedly doing the same mission may cause it to become unavailable for awhile (6 of the last 10 missions is the maximum for any one mission) –they only need so much of one kind of help at a time! Assignment requirements Contractor corporations will open up assignment levels based on the fallowing faction relations: NOTE: Due to round off, sometimes when an agent has the standings that are exactly the minimum, they will not yet have the next level of assignements. Training assignments Contractor corporations offer assignments especially for rookie Agents. These assignments are easy to complete and perfect to practice everything you've learned during the tutorial. You can find them in the assignment window highlighted with light blue. Complete them all - you get valuable rewards after each one. Regular assignments Assignment types vary, requiring different preparation and equipment. A nice way to check their difficulty is to check their level - 0 is the easiest. Combat assignments Military recon - You won't even have to pull a trigger. Put on a scanner and create some images of the enemy robots. Bounty hunting - Your only task is to kill the designated type and number of enemy robots in a marked circle. Weaponry and ammunition recommended. Destroy & recover - It's a combination of bounty hunting and transportation: you have to kill your targets, take out their loot and deliver it to a terminal. Recon and recovery - Combined recon and loot recovery. Create scan images of the targets, eliminate them and bring back their loot. Special bounty hunting - The target is usually located on a spot that is hard to reach. Prepare for one hell of a trip. Industry assignments Geology assignment - Equip a random geoscanner device on your robot, purchase the required charge type, travel to the marked destination and search for the mineral. Harvesting plants - Harvest the given plant type in the marked area. Mineral exploitation - Use drilling equipment to exploit the required amount of material in the marked area. When you're done, you have to deliver the minerals to the contractor at the terminal. Skilled exploitation - The marked area where you have to dig is usually guarded by enemies. You might need to bring armed assistance with yourself if you want to succeed. Logistics assignments Transportation - The least complicated type, where you have to deliver a package from one terminal to another. After accepting the assignment, the target package will be transferred to your private storage. Move it to the cargo hold of your robot, bring it to the target terminal, and click on the deliver button. Retrieval - You are requested to transport a large package from one terminal to another. The route leads through dangerous places, you will need additional Agents to defend you on your way. There's no such thing as a safe assignment. When you notice enemies on your way and you don't have the proper equipment to defend yourself, try to ask for help to avoid losing all your belongings before reaching the finish line. Assignment parameters Each assignment has its unique serial number and codename. You can open one by double clicking on it in the assignment list. After a short description, the exact objectives are highlighted with yellow. Click on an objective to open the assignment map that shows you the targeted area, which will be indicated as a red circle on the radar screen. Note that fulfilling mission objectives in areas that are NOT the targeted area may not have any effect on completing the mission! When you reach the deadline without completing the mission, it will fail instantly. Most assignments have only one designated terminal where you can deliver target items, but at certain cases you'll have the opportunity to choose between two or more terminals. Favoring a delivery point instead of the opposing one will have a negative effect on your original relationship with the ill-favored party. Pelistal Assignments ICS Assignments